Salqueen: Forgiven
by AnimatedNation
Summary: Lightning was a jerk to a lot of people. Especially Sally. But, somehow, she still finds a way to forgive him. Humanized salqueen one shot.


**Salqueen once again. Nothing else to say. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Sally? Sally!" Lightning exclaimed. The reporters ambushed him giving him no room to walk at all. He didn't care about the reporters. He didn't care about the pictures. He just wanted to see his wife. She got mad at him. That's all he could say right now. In fact, that's all he could practically comprehend right now. And it felt awful. Though he had a pretty good guess as to why she had gotten mad at him.

He and Sally had got into a small spat the night before that escalated into way more than it should have been. Lightning made Sally upset by his non stop obsession with the camera. After realizing this, Lightning went off to look for Sally before the race started and finally got to talk to her. She yelled at him and threw her wedding ring on the ground before stalking off to somewhere unknown. Lightning felt heartbroken but was driven to win the race. No matter what the cost may be.

He won and everyone went wild in cheers and joyous shouts.

Lightning didn't care that he had won. He only cared about finding Sally and apologizing to her. He wanted to tell her that he was stupid. That he, once again, let the fame and fortune get to him. He wanted her to forgive and. But most of all, he just wanted her back. Nothing else. And as soon as these stupid reporters, journalists, and newscasters got out of his way the better chance that he had at finding his wife.

"Lightning!"

"Lightning! Over here!"

"Mr. McQueen! Mr. McQueen!"

Finally having enough of it, Lightning shoved his way through the sea of annoying people and made a run for it. When he found Mack and the crew, he asked where Sally had run off to.

"She's inside the RV. I wouldn't go near her though. Maybe you should just leave her alone and talk to her when we get back to Radiator Springs." Mack whispered before allowing everyone inside the RV. Mater, like always, shoved his way to the long couch and sprawled out on the soft cushions. Lightning chuckled and shook his head as he walked passed his best friend. Walking to the back, he noticed that Sally only glared at him; choosing to scoot over to the window literally putting her entire left side to the wall and resting her head on the glass. She gazed outside and said nothing to Lightning.

Lightning sighed and took the opposite side of Sally. Not wanting her to become even more upset with him.

Sally gazed out at the night sky and sighed. They still had twelve hours before they got back to Radiator Springs. Closing her emerald green eyes, Sally gave out a small breath in frustration. She then remembered the fight that her and lightning had gotten into only hours before.

_"Sally, I think you're overreacting. I mean, are you seriously suggesting that I'm letting fame get to my head again?" _

_Sally gritted her teeth at her husbands voice. It sounded cocky and lazy like when he was a rookie racer. Like when he first came into Radiator Springs and ruined the road. He made everything better and even became a better person in the process. But now, he went right back into his overbearingly annoying racer state. "Yes! I mean, just look at yourself, Lightning! You've changed! A lot. A few months ago, you were a nice guy who everyone could stand. They all loved you! But you let fame get right back into your thick skull and take over!"_

_Lightning only chuckled and shook his head. "Please Sal. That's the most stupid thing that I've ever heard come out of anyone's mouth."_

_"RIGHT THERE! What you're doing right there is what I'm talking about! You talk down to all of your friends like we're all stupid or something!" She exclaimed. Lightning rolled his eyes and muttered something that Sally really didn't want to hear. She looked at him and held back the many tears that threatened to fall. "What?" She chocked out. Lightning grunted before yelling, "Maybe you guys ARE stupid!" _

_Frozen to her spot, Sally tried to play back his words in her head. She then ripped her wedding finger off of her left ring finger and threw it at his chest and watched as his hit the ground with a soft thunk. "You know what? I thought that you changed. I guess I was wrong. Or wait, maybe i'm just as stupid as everyone else." Her voice was barley audible as she stalked off to somewhere unknown. _

_Lightning's breath hitched. He was going to try and find her but the race was about to start._

Looking beside her, Sally saw that Lightning was also looking out the window on the side that he was sitting on. She shook her head and closed her eyes even tighter than last time. Hoping that she could try and shut the world out for the rest of the trip. Lightning wished that she wasn't mad at him right now. It felt really awful knowing that the one you love was mad at you. And you know that you were the one that did wrong.

He was selfish. That was the only way that Lightning could describe himself right now. And it stunk bad...

* * *

The trip back home was relatively quiet. No one really talked that much besides for Mater who started to sing road trip songs. He shut up when no one sang along with him and just went back to sleep. Everyone piled out of the RV when they finally got back to Radiator Springs with Lightning getting out of the RV last.

He glanced over at Sally who said nothing. She only walked into the Cozy Cone motel and into the small apartment sized room which she and Lightning now shared. Lightning sighed and followed her. He quietly walked into the room and softly opened the door and shut it just as soft once his entire body was barley through the doorway. That was when he saw Sally beneath the sheets in her pajamas. Of course he knew that she was still awake. So he swiftly maneuvered his way around the room and gathered up his pajamas, put them on, and slipped underneath the covers with Sally.

Sally felt Lightning's present and stiffened up a little.

Lightning noticed this and quickly wrapped his left arm around her middle while the other gently stroked her head softly. "I'm a jerk." He said with a small chuckle. Sally bit her bottom lip and smiled a little as she sunk deep into his embrace. "I know you are. I told you that today." She felt his hold on her constrict that much tighter on her. "Sally, I still have your wedding ring." He held it out for her to take.

Sally smirked, snatched it from his hand, and put it back on her ring finger. She then shifted it his arms and kissed his harshly on the lips. Lightning smiled and broke the kiss breathing heavily. "I love you, Sal. Remember that." He barley finished his sentence when Sally kissed him once more on the lips and pulled back slightly. "You really are stupid. But I love you too."

Grinning softly, Lightning pulled Sally into his arms making her squeak and laugh. She had forgiven him and that was all that mattered. Whether or not she showed it that much or over showed it, he knew that she had forgiven him.

* * *

**Short yet very sweet...or not. Oh well, I hope it was enjoyable. THANKS!**


End file.
